<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>车 by Ceciliaxos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279581">车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos'>Ceciliaxos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NU'EST</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:40:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23279581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceciliaxos/pseuds/Ceciliaxos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jonghyun | JR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>性就像鸦片，只要尝过一次性爱的滋味，从此便上瘾了。</p><p> </p><p>又来敲门了，他打开门，看着他的小邻居哆哆嗦嗦的从门缝里挤了进来，顺势就扑进了自己怀里，带进一阵浓郁的茉莉花香气。男孩如约穿着丝绸的睡裙，脸色潮红，双腿不住的打着颤，靠在他的肩头喘着气。</p><p>“您这是有什么需要帮助的吗？”他虚情假意的问着，手已经不安分的探到睡裙底下，果然下面空无一物。</p><p>“我照你说的做了，你得按约定帮我......”男孩不情不愿的样子让他鸡巴都硬了。</p><p>他的手指很顺利的就摸到了小穴的位置。软穴周边的皮肤已经被发情期分泌的黏液沾染得一塌糊涂，他觉得甚至不需要扩展就能完整的吞下自己的性器。但是他可不是这么好心的人，他吻上男孩的耳廓，一边含着他的耳垂玩弄一边问到：“遥控器呢？”</p><p>“唔.....在右边口袋，嗯.....”男孩喘息着回答他。</p><p>“今天是不是自己玩了很久才来找我？都湿成这样了，等会一插就要冒泡。啧啧啧，你看这淫水都把我的玄关弄脏了，今天就在玄关这里做吧，免得我还要打扫其他地方。”</p><p>“不...呃...”拒绝的话语还来不及说出口，后穴里的怪物就开始发威了，男孩双腿发软，承受不住的跪坐到地上。</p><p>“你看这不是很愿意嘛，说什么不呢。”坏心眼的房子主人蹲坐在他面前，“但是我现在还没有什么感觉呢，钟炫帮帮我吧？”</p><p>骗人，明明西裤都顶出三角形的帐篷了，却还要这么侮辱人。看着衣冠楚楚的那个人，再想到自己现在穿着性感睡裙在地上颤抖的样子，男孩的大眼睛里笼上了一层薄薄的水雾，殊不知这样的自己更能激发男人的施虐欲。他拦住了男孩拉下拉链的手，用深沉的眼神盯着男孩的脸。男孩意识到了他的意思，眼眶里的泪都快止不住了，不自觉的浑身发抖起来。他低下头，用嘴拉开了拉链，金属在他的嘴里泛起苦涩，但是这和精液比起来不算什么。即使已经做了几次了，他始终不愿意回想口交的过程，男人说他怎么这么久技巧一点提升都没有，别人学个一两次就差不多了，他就会委屈的流下大颗的眼泪来。</p><p>他不熟练的用舌头扫过柱身的每一个角落，脸蛋被浓密的耻毛扫着，摩擦得泛着潮红，娇嫩的喉咙感受到了硕大龟头的逼近，因为恐惧和不可避免的呕吐感，男孩脸上糊满生理性的泪水，但是他的邻居似乎不打算放过他。“记得舔一舔卵蛋，那是等会要喂饱你的地方哦。”男人拍着他的头命令到，手头上也没有停下对男孩白嫩屁股毫不怜惜的玩弄。男孩认命的张大嘴巴，让令他恐惧的巨物彻底抵上自己柔软的口腔内壁。</p><p>男人在玩弄够后，把还未发泄的肉棒抽出。他用带着薄茧和熏香气息的手指轻轻抹去男孩脸上的泪痕。他总是这样的，有时候像是温和的绅士，眼含笑意，让自己陷入不知名状的爱慕中，下一秒就撕破斯文的外皮化身流氓野兽。</p><p>果不然，男孩忍受着男性性器在自己脸边磨蹭的触感，鼻腔内全是男性荷尔蒙的气息。他闭上眼睛，眼球在薄薄的眼皮下惊惧的滚动着，眼尾挂着泪珠和一抹红痕，让人心生更为强烈的凌辱欲。</p><p>男人猛的把他压在微凉的地板上，不顾穴中的跳蛋，急躁的把性器往已经泛滥的小穴里塞。身前火热的男性体温和地板的寒意，让金钟炫被刺激到全身不自主的打颤。身上的男人被这一反应服侍得很是满意，不断震颤收缩的肉穴是所有男人梦寐以求的天堂，性器在一层层软肉的舔舐下不断胀大。他压着像母猫一样呜呜乱叫的男孩，开始了更加大力的抽插。</p><p>男孩恐惧的感受到无机物深入自己身体的感觉，他流着泪求男人把这个玩具取出来再继续享用自己的身体，却让追逐欲望的男人兴致大涨的打开了开关。</p><p>卡在生殖腔口的跳蛋疯狂的刺激着脆弱的入口，在痛苦与欢愉的夹杂中，他被调教得异常淫荡的身体自动做出了反应，淫液像是失禁一般不受他控制的涌出。</p><p>“先生不要......拿出去......要坏掉了。”他用仅剩的力气想靠近男人，想像之前一样靠蹭蹭他的主宰者换取一些床上的同情，“求求你。”</p><p>可是男人沉迷于扯咬他的乳头，对小邻居的哭求置若罔闻。</p><p>“什么时候才能吸出奶呢，如果喂你催乳药会不会有用？还是直接没收你的避孕药呢？”他用高挺的鼻尖玩弄着已经肿大的乳头。</p><p>总是这样，用一本正经的语气说出可怕的话，自己只能求着他的宽容。自己和邻居先生的性爱关系就是这么变态又和谐，他抚摸着野兽的皮毛，念不透自己的心意是爱或是恐惧。</p><p>金钟炫第一次遇见黄旼炫是在十六岁的生日宴会上，这位年轻有为的政界新星轻而易举的从寿星那里夺取了全场的注意力。这让金钟炫相当的吃味，小少爷从此找准了机会就要踩黄议员一脚，幸而大家都觉得金钟炫任性，黄旼炫的仕途一点没有受到影响。</p><p>金钟炫分化成omega后，进入了强烈的逆反期，他从护卫的眼皮子底下逃了出来，找上了自己的“宿敌”。</p><p>现在想想比起逃出生天，可以用自投罗网来形容。</p><p>这场性爱才刚刚开始不到半个小时，自己又开始分心了。他很是佩服alpha人性打桩机的精力，自己已经快跟不上了还没射第一次呢。他想起自己惨绝人寰的初夜，在这个阶段就已经被过于巨大的快感刺激到昏了过去。</p><p>他迷迷糊糊的到现在都想不清发情期的自己怎么就爬上了议员先生的床，等他意识到自己发情了的时候，黄旼炫的性器已经在自己的体内开荒了。被触发易感期的alpha就是追求极致性爱快感的猛兽，他依靠体型优势轻轻松松压住男孩，然后将自己的敌人撕咬得一塌糊涂，最后还顺手做了个标记。</p><p>金钟炫第二天早上醒来的时候觉得天都要塌了，就算自己再不好好上课也该知道alpha在omega生殖腔内射的后果。小少爷怎么会知道该怎么处理这种突然事件，唔的一声就哭了。哭声渐渐吵醒了黄旼炫，他瞥了一眼哭的不行的小少爷，不咸不淡的说：“去做摘除手术就好了，哭什么，那么怕昨天晚上干什么发着情爬我床。”</p><p>“我还不到十八，要拿通用抑制剂或者摘除要登记，要告诉家长......呜呜呜”男孩真的慌了，“而且我这样一回家就会被闻出来的。”</p><p>黄旼炫也不是片叶不沾身的人，只是不狂热，但是他看着慌乱中的男孩，屁股里还满满夹着自己的精液，性冲动空前的高涨。</p><p>他看着自己已经抬头的性器，拿出政界的甜言蜜语，哄着小少爷答应了帮助他度过发情期直到成年，代价只是自己想做爱的时候对方要言听计从。</p><p>没啥社会经验的小少爷傻傻的就点头了，让自己的性生活真的丰富有趣了不少，男孩天生柔和纯洁的气质让自己忍不住去玷污他。</p><p>“让我做伊甸园里的那条蛇吧。”他在心中暗想。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>金钟炫原本以为这个约定指的只是一个月一次的发情期，没有想到一周不到，邻居就带着女仆装来敲门要求自己的配合。他实在是太年轻，太没有经验，被老练的猎手耍的团团转。前一分钟还在推拒自己没有做好心理准备，身体也还没从初夜的粗暴中恢复过来，但是狐狸转头就走，他又唯唯诺诺的说不要在自己房里就好。</p><p>女仆装的领口很低，没有胸部的男性穿着根本撑不起来，却正好方便了议员先生想同时体验隔着蓬蓬裙的性爱和饱满胸肉的凌虐心。金钟炫穿着女仆装走出自己的衣帽间，他感觉到了巨龙审视自己拥有的财宝的快乐。他直接抓过男孩的手臂，把他拉入柔软蓬松的羽绒被中，翻飞的裙花和被浪融在一起，其中若隐若现男孩白净的皮肤，每一寸都是自己作画的绝佳画布，让他忘情的吸吮上去，留下一个个吻痕。</p><p>金钟炫还是第一次在清醒的状态下做爱，初夜给他的记忆只是醒来后液体从后穴流出来，全身剧痛的感受。他的脸快要羞耻得烧起来了。黄旼炫掀开自己的裙摆，在亲吻自己的大腿根，他的短发扫过大腿内侧，双重的刺激让他不断颤抖。黄旼炫看他快到高潮了，用手抚上小孩挺立的性器，帮助他射了出来。</p><p>“呜——”男孩看着对方展示给自己的精液，脑子已经快烧断了。然后他看见这只手摸向了自己的穴口，他还不太明白男人要做什么，直到黏糊的液体被抹在小穴内壁上，他才呜呜叫着，伸腿想踢走这只手。</p><p>下一刻，男人顺手一把抓住了他的脚踝，把他的双腿打的更开，向前一挺腰，把肉棒送进了男孩的小穴里，开始快速的抽插。他对自己性器的尺寸，形状都很有自信，也自信自己是个温和的男人，但是身下的小孩还是抽抽搭搭个不停。</p><p>“哭什么呀，和我做爱那么难受吗？”他停下来，保持两人身体相连的姿势问到。</p><p>被打开成青蛙姿势的男孩只会哭着说：“疼疼...”</p><p>“习惯就好了。”他心软的把男孩翻了个面，从后面再一次进入湿热的肉穴中，“后背位会轻松一点，以后还有很多姿势想让你试试呢。”</p><p>男孩找回着力点后，努力撑起身子想爬远一点，被拽着裙摆拉回男人的胯下，比起正面时撞击的频率和速度还更快了。</p><p>男人俯下身，叼着男孩的耳垂淫靡的吮吸，故意忽视耳后的腺体，让omega因为若有若无的撩拨剧烈地颤抖起来，小穴内分泌出了更多的黏液。</p><p>“你配合点，我也尽兴，就不会磨那么久了呀。”恶魔在他耳边低语，“叫出声来，不要压抑自我，你也很喜欢的吧？”</p><p>他恶意的用力挺入，换来了小孩一声柔媚的尖叫：“你看，渐渐就会习惯它带来的快感了不是吗，哥哥的肉棒很好吃对不对？”</p><p>金钟炫的感官是混乱的，肉穴被反复蹂躏的快感，劣质蕾丝摩擦皮肤的触觉，男人火热体温的灼烧，低沉而性感的喘息声，汗液和体液黏腻的感觉，但是他发现正如议员先生所说的，这令自己欢愉。</p><p>他害怕了，害怕这个淫荡的本我。</p><p>黄旼炫是个优秀的情人，也不乏把床伴做到哭的经历，结束后他们还会夸赞一声黄议员床技高超。但是哭的那么厉害的还是第一次见到，身下的男孩把头藏在枕头里，露背设计中露出的精致蝴蝶骨不断颤抖着。</p><p>他开始质疑自己是不是做的太过了，一边摸着背安抚男孩，一边把下身的节奏慢下来。他的性器已经肿大快到临界点了，这种悬而不决的感觉让他也很是难受。留得青山在不怕没柴烧，他想着牺牲这一次的性福才有下一次的甜头，一边把性器退出金钟炫的后穴。退到只剩龟头还在里面的时候，男孩颤抖着反握住他的手：“不要走......求求你......”</p><p>黄旼炫把他从枕头里挖出来，翻过面来，男孩却又迅速的用胳膊挡住了自己的双眼。他发挥了巨大的耐心去一边哄小孩一边使慢力把手臂掰开。眼前的男孩实在是充满了青涩与诱惑的双重魅力，让自己还埋在这个人体内的肉棒阵阵发痒。</p><p>但是他还是装作和蔼的问到：“没事吧？要不然你用腿帮我解决吧？”</p><p>“不要......好奇怪啊......我明明应该不是这样的”他好像陷入了混乱之中，眼神纯真又迷茫“但是我控制不住，先生，怎么办？”</p><p>没想到那么顺利，狐狸嘴都要笑歪了：“没事的，只是人都有追求快乐的天性，更何况我们是ao。我会教你更多快乐的东西的，要好好学哦。”</p><p>他轻轻亲了亲男孩的眉毛，这个带有安慰性质的亲吻让他表情轻松了一些，却又依旧迷茫，唯一的感觉就是体内的巨物又开始缓慢的抽送起来。</p><p>有点疼，有点痒，但是更多的是无上的欢愉。他把双手环上在他身上耕耘的男人脖子，放任自己与自己的性启蒙老师一起陷入黑夜的淫靡之中。</p><p>议员先生在研究如何做爱上的学问令金钟炫叹为观止之余精疲力尽。除了在两人的家里翻云覆雨——即使他曾经很抗拒在自己的小房间做这些荒诞淫靡的事情，仿佛在自己爱用品的注视下被玩弄，这种羞耻感能让他哭上半天——再到放学后学校的图书馆，被突然兴致大发的男人拖进无人问津的南美文学区要求骑乘。不远处就是学生们的轻声细语，他的每一丝惊呼都被压抑在双唇之间。最后甚至以送文件为名把金钟炫叫到事务所里亵玩，他已经习惯了男孩哭哭啼啼但是身体诚实的特性，并将其发展成了一种情趣，每次压着害羞的人说出淫言秽语的时候，他的性欲会得到极大的满足。</p><p>“先生...不要了...太大了”亵玩发展到最后还是忍不住真枪实弹的上了，男孩陷在单人沙发里哭着“等一下还要坐地铁的，不要射在里面，求你了。”</p><p>“但是也不能弄脏我的办公室吧？钟炫努力夹回去就好了，黑色裤子不明显的。”他语气温和却又极度不讲道理，压着男孩就刺入了生殖腔内。</p><p>议员先生总是如此自我中心，男孩躺在玄关的地板上看着不知餍足的人，身体内的无机物还在嗡嗡震动，他知道自己已经是被缠死的猎物。</p><p>“先生...真的好疼...拿出来吧”首先要学会示弱。</p><p>他接着摆了摆腰，使了些力让肉穴更紧密的吸吮男人的性器。其次允诺一定的让步。</p><p>最后男人一般都会心软，他狠狠的拍了一巴掌男孩的屁股，在白嫩的皮肤上留下鲜红的印子，终于满是黏液的跳蛋被他扯了出来，扔在一边。迅速的做完这一段动作后，他又迅速的把肉棒插回原处，加速抽插着。</p><p>男孩也没敢奢想今晚的情事就这么结束，尤其自己还做了让步的宣称，但是两次之后，他又被拉起来摁在门板上进入，让他觉得今天自己惹上了一头发疯的雄鹿。沉重的门板被两人的行为撞动得发出声响，估计楼道里已经全是他俩的味道了，他控制不住自己淫乱的呻吟，不过想想房内发生了什么也太过于一目了然。这种半公开的性爱让他恐慌到疯狂求身上的男人放过自己，让他的神经崩断的是电梯到达本楼层的提示音。</p><p>“呜哇，谁的信息素味道，太嚣张了吧。”来人小声抱怨着，一路朝这边走来。</p><p>男孩呜咽的推拒着，很明显这个人的出现让男人更加兴奋了，门扉都在震颤，她不可能发现不了。</p><p>果然脚步声在附近停住一会儿，复又飞快的跑开了。男孩愣了一会儿，不知在想什么的抱紧了男人。只有黄旼炫知道，自己的猎物算是彻底顺服了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>今天是星期五，金钟炫的情绪突然就焦灼起来。自己真的是坏掉了，一边抗拒又一边沉迷，他想，自己最近甚至可以说是为周末而活的行尸走肉。</p><p>想什么呢！他轻轻的扇了自己一下。</p><p>但是他期待着的电话一直没有响起，他趴在飘窗上往隔壁张望，客厅和卧室的灯都暗着。可是先生有工作都会通知自己的啊？他不敢打那个人的电话去质疑，只好一个人蹲在玄关等着。</p><p>夜半近两点的时候，电梯再一次响了，前两次的经验让他先通过猫眼来确定来人而不是冒冒失失的打开门，闹个大尴尬。他脑子有点迷迷糊糊的，只看见两个人互相搀扶着向这边走过来，本来打算再次坐下，透过门的缝隙飘来了熟悉的浓郁的信息素味道和夹杂其中的omega味。他一下子惊醒了，却也一下子失去了开门的勇气。</p><p>他看见两个人打开了隔壁的门，然后重重的关上。一个晚上，楼道里再也没有过任何动静。</p><p>他是知道的，黄旼炫家里只有一张床。</p><p>他想起朋友们的告诫，与玩咖斡旋就是谁先心动谁就输了，更何况黄议员是人气最旺的钻石王老五级玩咖，自己的胜率低到可怜。他一直在反抗，但是最后还是陷进去了，现在被反噬了，也算活该吧。</p><p>这要让那群朋友知道了，真是丢死人了。金氏的小少爷自尊心高，倔性也大，像只死乌龟。六七点的时候，他打开门，提着之前离家出走的小小行李就回了金家。</p><p> </p><p>金氏简直闹翻天了，离家出走三个月的小少爷回来发现被人正式标记了，还不肯说出是谁。让他做摘除手术吧，他也不要，回家当天晚上就跑出去泡夜店去了，留下一众长辈瞠目结舌。</p><p>是谁教会白纸一张的小少爷这些玩意的？从家主到仆妇所有人一想到那个该死的家伙就气得牙痒痒。</p><p> </p><p>“阿嚏——”黄议员在包厢里连打三个大喷嚏，该死的崔珉起把主人扔沙发上自己去睡床，这是一个找不到钥匙回不了家被好心的合作伙伴收留的人应该做的事情吗？良心被狗吃了。</p><p>选举期将近，虽然他形象出众，男女老少通吃，基本毫无悬念，但是还是要保证与投资者们的应酬的。期间倒是有不少想勾引他的omega，他毕竟也是有o之a了，责任就是这么一种感觉啊，曾经的情场老手也不禁回想流浪花间的日子，清纯的，性感的，朴素的，妖艳的，最后都不如那个人。他想着自己在这张他看中许久的白纸上作画，将这孩子调教成了自己最喜欢的样子。总是不情愿的样子，却又比谁都更娇媚，想想都鸡巴硬。他知道自己这个生理现象会让桌边的人有众多误会，大家心中自己的形象还没有摆脱花花公子的定式，下一秒可能房都帮他开好了，于是他决定去厕所自己解决一下，维持一下议会门面的得体。</p><p>他匆匆走在走廊上，突然旁边包厢的门打开了，一对ao东倒西歪的走出了包厢。作为经常出入这个会所的人，自然不会对这个场景感到陌生，他看着快要当场做上了的那对随便打开一间房，就这么倒了进去，本来想轻佻的吹了声口哨就走掉的，但是他感觉到了一丝异样，他透过格栅看向舞池和周边的卡座，寻找熟悉的味道的来源。</p><p>不可能的吧？！当他看见金小少爷坐在最显眼最贵的卡座上，众星捧月地喝的迷迷糊糊的样子，他真的是快吓出心脏病了。</p><p>西八，也就忙了几天怎么就差点要绿了。</p><p>他阴着脸走向那个卡座，上面似乎都是些著名的二世祖，一个个都对自己的omega虎视眈眈的样子。</p><p>在金钟炫的记忆中，自己是在十六岁的时候才第一次见到黄旼炫，十七岁多意外的发情期和狐狸上了床被意外标记了。但是在黄旼炫的计划里，他早在五年前，在获得金家的资金支持的时候就隔着镂花玻璃窗对在花园专心致志的研究乌龟的十二岁的金家小少爷一见钟情了，虽然自己的年龄比小少爷大上一轮，也不妨碍他要得到这个孩子的计划。</p><p>他贿赂金家的侍卫在小少爷的房间安装针孔摄像头，在他的证件里埋入GPS发信器，留出让他逃跑的破绽，然后黄旼炫就可以守株待兔，假装捡到一只小狗并且好心收养了他。</p><p>上周已经感觉到小狗已经彻底驯化成独属自己的从属了，这周就在夜店看见自己的omega在一群二世祖里当diva。黄议员觉得自己脸黑的像包公，头顶绿得像草原。</p><p>“早知道真的该没收他的避孕药。”他想：“都怪自己太重视所谓仪式感，婚约哪比得上血脉牢固。”</p><p>黄议员一边散发着可怕威压的信息素，把舞池里的一些omega甚至相对弱势的alpha吓到自闭，一边靠近那桌人。</p><p>正常人看见大alpha来找茬，怎么的也会面露惧色，但是这群二世祖横行首尔就没怕过什么，更何况其中几个还是资助黄议员的家族里出来的，一个染了灰头发的男生就属于最疯的那种，直接用烟草味的信息素对撞过来“喂喂，黄议员吃错药了？你不痛快，还要拉着全店的人一起不痛快是吗？小爷我们不高兴，您今年的经费可是要削半的。”</p><p>黄旼炫倒是不理他，他盯着想往身边alpha怀里躲的金钟炫，那个alpha显然很受用这一套，手已经虚虚扶上了omega的细腰。</p><p>黄议员的狐狸眼一眯，注意到男孩后颈端端正正贴着的抑制贴，怪不得没人发现他是被人标记过的o呢。小婊子学装纯这一套倒是比床上学性感快得多了。</p><p>他直接朝这个卡座的主角走去。灰头发小子见他不理自己，又气又想着在美人面前表现自己，冲上来想拦住，结果咔嚓一声被卸了关节，疼得在地上打滚。</p><p>虽然贴好了抑制贴，这过于浓厚又过于熟悉的乌木味已经让金钟炫开始湿了，他把头埋在旁边的alpha怀里，不敢直视那个人。阴影在他身上停滞了一会儿，然后只做了一个动作。</p><p>揭掉了他脖子后的抑制贴。</p><p>他脑子一下变得一片空白，他的alpha故意加大了信息素的释放，甚至在床上都很少有这种程度浓度。被标记过的omega在这种浓度的信息素下，就像被alpha握在手中的一块可揉可捏的橡皮泥。他的四肢不住的颤抖，后穴的黏液汹涌的涌出打湿了裤子，眼泪和呻吟都情不自禁的涌出。</p><p>旁边的二世祖们也愣住了，谁都知道金小少爷和黄议员不对付，谁想居然是一对已经结合的ao，看敏感情况结合度还不是一般的高。</p><p>金钟炫愤恨的转头甩了黄旼炫一记眼刀，二世祖们又自动补全了剧情，肯定是恶霸议员强奸了人家。这让每个男孩子们心中都有过的正义英雄梦熊熊燃起。</p><p>“喂，大叔没看见人家不愿意吗。”<br/>“逼良为娼，我家报社写出去看你的omega支持者还支持你不。”<br/>“嗯......我觉得她们愤恨为什么不是自己的可能性比较大。”<br/>“闭嘴！”</p><p>最显眼的卡座的这出闹剧，已经成了整个会所大厅所有人的焦点，会所保安因为两边都惹不起而瑟瑟发抖的缩在后面，急切的等着老板的旨意。</p><p>事端中心的男人却完全没有被影响到，他用在议会上被人称之为皇帝的冷酷表情，下令到：“过来。”</p><p>这样吃瓜群众的目光又聚焦到了男孩身上，他的衣服已经有点渗出水渍了，茉莉混杂着乌木的信息素在暴涨，旁观alpha们的欲火不会因为他被标记过而减轻，许多omega只得翻出抑制剂吞下或是离开现场。</p><p>金氏的小公子，在名流中也是高岭之花的存在。现在看着这原本高不可及的白花，被性欲绞成了粘稠的花泥，这种淫靡的落差感，更是让人浮想联翩。光是想象他已经被调教成什么样淫荡的样子，就让不少alpha的帐篷支了起来。</p><p>黄旼炫环顾了一周四周的饿狼，用同样冷漠的语气重复到：“不想被轮奸的话，就乖乖过来。”</p><p>他的omega在一阵剧烈的抖动后，终于垂下眼帘，带着止不住的眼泪乖乖的沿着沙发爬了过来，温顺的蹭了蹭他的手背。</p><p>“咦——”人群发出了巨大的惊叹声和吸气声，金钟炫的异常顺从让他们脑中的黄色泡沫更加泛滥。接着黄议员把小少爷打横抱起，出门就下了地下停车场，就更为这个即将广为流传的故事的色情程度又加了一分。</p><p>有好事之徒跟着跑到停车场，说看见黄旼炫像丢垃圾一样一边打电话一边把大家的高岭之花塞进后座，人们不禁哀叹小少爷遇人不淑，英明毁于一旦。</p><p>身为主人公的金钟炫只觉得要完，从来没有见过脸那么臭的黄旼炫，他也不知道这辆高速行驶的林肯冒险家要把他和这个疯子带到什么地方。他只好软软的示弱，从后座爬到副驾驶上，用舌头去舔男人的耳廓和下颌线。见男人完全不为所动，他更加怕了，床上学的淫言秽语全都用上。</p><p>“先生，我错了，我帮你口吧。饶了我，求求你。”<br/>“旼炫哥哥，我的小穴已经湿透了，不要再开了啦。”<br/>“老公～”</p><p>冒险家猛的一横摆停了下来，金钟炫没有系安全带，被甩的磕到了头，眼泪就忍不住了。男人无视他的眼泪，放下副驾驶的座椅，就压上了他的身子，一把拉下他的裤子卡在膝盖处，性器一解放直接捅进了已经湿的一塌糊涂的小穴里。</p><p>“痛——唔啊啊啊，钟炫好痛。”吓傻了的男孩推着踢着身上的男人，但是身体里的那根东西就只是更快的做着活塞运动，然后随着一声闷哼，男人的精液又不断注入自己的生殖腔。</p><p>他从来没有有过那么深刻的觉得自己只是黄旼炫的一个性玩具的感觉，从开始到内射过两轮后没有一个吻，甚至是亲亲脸庞都没有。这个老练的猎手把这场性爱维持在一个不温不火的区间，让自己甚至不能晕过去一了百了。</p><p>他现在跨坐在黄旼炫的胯上，双腿打开得很大，身后的肉穴深深的吃下了挺立着的肉棒，在不断的被顶起的过程中，为了避免头被顶撞在顶棚上，他的上半身抱紧了男人，脸缩在男人肩窝里，抹了黄议员价值不菲的衬衫一身眼泪。哪有这样的，都有了其他omega了还对自己那么粗暴，别人就可以舒舒服服的躺在柔软羽绒被上被疼爱，自己就是被摁在地板上，沙发上，桌子上随时随地被享用的凄惨样子。这个姿势的难堪已经超越了之前在阳台做爱被邻居碰到了，他的臀部就这么对着前挡风玻璃，要是有个小道记者来拍照留念，就会发现艳情alpha主角的西服一点没有脏，甚至还能穿着去开个会，而自己的衣服已经被男人扔到了驾驶座旁的缝隙里。男人的下半身狠戾的捣弄着湿软的肉穴，手指也不停下的揉弄着雌兽一般驯服的男孩的乳房和乳头，像是不从里面挤出些乳汁便不罢休。金钟炫也就将这些折辱囫囵吞下，硬是不做一点回应。</p><p>“有时候我想我还是太宠你了。”打破这场微妙的抗衡的是黄旼炫如咏叹调一般优雅却又让金钟炫感觉莫名其妙的话。</p><p>宠？他看了看车内的一片狼藉，连驾驶台上沾染着不知道谁的精斑，除了黄议员本身之外的一切就像个丑陋昏暗的三级片里的情景。他怀疑刚刚撞到顶棚的不是自己而是黄议员的头。</p><p>埋在体内的阴茎又一次射在他的生殖腔内，娇嫩的腔口已经隐约发疼，半开的出入口让生殖腔内的精液在没有肉棒堵住的时候不断的溢出来。在于自己的性爱中，这个男人是一定要内射的，而且是绝不清理的类型，遵循着野兽一般残酷的天性，自然界的交媾中本就没有宠爱这一环节。</p><p>“反正我家里已经知道了，今天这一闹整个圈子也都知道了。”金钟炫孩子气的鼓起嘴，“明天就去做手术都可以，你也不用帮我了，我也不用受苦了！反正你还有一大片花田，谁陪你玩都可以不是嘛。”</p><p>“所以我说我太宠你了。”</p><p>“？”男孩不明其所以然的看向胡言乱语的人，这不是想甩全锅给自己嘛。</p><p>他用手指梳着男孩略长的黑发，最后停留在omega的腺体上，暧昧的摩擦着：“我要是不宠你，你现在就不是这个样子了。不过，我喜欢你这眼神，就和六年前看不见乌龟自己从壳里钻出来不罢休的时候，一样的眼神。”他亲了亲男孩颤动的睫毛继续说道，“让你完全属于我很简单，不过是社会意义上的毁灭一个人的存在，即使是面对金氏也有合理的借口。但是我更想看见，学不会死心的钟炫。这就是我对你的宠爱。”</p><p>金钟炫浆糊一般的脑子理解不了他如诗一般的言语，但是他的天性感觉到了这个男人对自己有恐怖而粘稠的情绪，就好像满是甜蜜的蜂蜜却想溺死自己。他本能的想逃跑，却被一把抓住了腰，原本已经滑到穴口的肉棒又一次插入了深处。</p><p>“怎么还是会想跑呢？”男人失望的摇了摇头，“我不想把你锁在我的卧室里一辈子，你先是金钟炫，才是我的omega，也必须是我的omega。这才有意义。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>权学盯着日式矮几对面的omega，那个人眼中像是落满了银河一般的灿烂，浅浅的礼仪性微笑在他眼里都如春风一般温暖。酒还未过三巡,自己已经迷离了双眼，秀色可餐还真不是诳语。</p><p>权学对自己的外形和财力都相当有信心，他去年初刚受邀从从小生长的日本归国，就作为CFO带领公司实现了市值80%的增长，成为商界令人瞩目的新星。而对于首尔精英圈子中的红男绿女来说，如何能攀上这位新秀，和儒雅的日系绅士来一场一夜情或是就此锁住他的心成了最近最热的话题。朋友笑道他可以称之为皇帝2.0了，圈子内自皇帝以来再没有谁有过如此热度，他却推说他可不想要三宫六院，有一人可尽余生便好。</p><p>能与他交往的人不多，但是每一位对象都用心对待了，这样更让他身边的莺莺燕燕不愿离去，要是自己就是那个唯一呢？这样的人的追求，本不应有人会拒绝，但是在眼前的这个人身上就的的确确遇到了滑铁卢。</p><p>当朋友们知道他看上了望族金氏的小公子后，都不禁嘲笑他，还说自己不是皇帝2.0，连喜欢的type都一模一样的，然后就是劝阻自己不要去趟这滩浑水。“你要是冲着金氏的家产去的，那还是算了吧，金家的几个哥哥都可厉害了，你看他现在都被下放到边缘的企业做个小经理了，未来也不会重夺大权了。”那个朋友诡秘的一笑道，“至于他本人，曾经和皇帝那种事闹得沸沸扬扬，自从他和皇帝掰了之后金家官方说是因为抑郁，修养了一年，读大学这两年是和皇帝一丝关系都没有，但是也没有过新对象，就是石佛一尊。你愿意用诚心感化木美人就算了，我还是宁愿和花美人玩。”</p><p>权学原本还以为那只是那些追求者不够优秀不够执着，可是这三个月来金钟炫对自己源源不断的鲜花和礼物的毫无回应，私人邮件的从不读取，工作后邀约的不断避退让他终于走到了要采用最卑鄙手段的这一步。</p><p>他的同伴已经引开了对方助理，现在包厢里只剩下一个添酒的服务生。他用眼神示意服务生离开，在听到纸质隔门啪的一声关上的声音后，他一把抓住了对面omega的手。</p><p>“我会对你好的，你为什么总是不回应我呢？”他把omega拉入自己怀中，另一只手就探进了衬衫下摆，在omega的细腰上色情的抚摸着。</p><p>短暂的惊愕后，omega开始了激烈的挣扎，撞得矮几上的粉色刺身四处散落。权学眼中闪过阴鸷的光，把怀中的人压制在矮几上，上半身就要倾压上去的当口，纸门哗啦一声被拉开，一击狠戾的手刀让欲行不轨的alpha就这么陷入了昏迷之中。</p><p>金钟炫感觉也不太好，他被系上了黑色的眼罩，拷上手铐，拉入了一辆陌生的轿车里。这辆车在高速的行驶在高架桥上，不知目的地为何方。虽然他潜意识中觉得暗中派人保卫他的人应该对他没有恶意，但是他无法确定对方想索取的代价。</p><p>他感觉车子驶入了一个高级小区的地下停车场里，司机熄火后变匆匆离去，只留下他一个人在车中等待未知的命运。十多分钟后脚步声自远处响起，他被两个壮硕的alpha架起来带上了电梯。漫长的路程让他确认了这是一处位于四五十层的高层公寓，走过曲折的走廊，他被扔进了一个充满熏香的房间。</p><p>金钟炫的双手依然被拷在身后，所以无法取下眼罩。他在听到门关上的声音后，迅速的根据刚刚走过的记忆，摸索到门边，确定了两个人没有走远而是站定在走廊里。这样他必须保证自己的动作不能引发过大的声音，以免被这两人发现。根据童年时防诱拐老师说的，自己应该先找到茶几或是吧台这种容易隐匿身形的地方，金钟炫慢慢蹲下身子，小心的四处摸索起来。十几分钟后，他终于摸到了沙发的位置，然后迅速根据门的位置思考起视觉的死角会在哪里。</p><p>“呵。”一声怪异的轻笑打断了他的思考，让他毛骨悚然起来。</p><p>有人！</p><p>而且这个人默不作声的坐在沙发上，就像贵族观看小品剧一样，围观了自己自作多情的一系列防备举动，就像老虎在杀死猎物之前的所谓的最后一丝宽容，是因为结局根本不会因为猎物的濒死拼搏或是献花赠礼而改变。金钟炫迅速的给这个人做出了侧写，变态。而自己最大的错误就是莫名其妙的默认了绑架自己的主人公不在房间里。</p><p>他迅速的向着声音的方向做出防备的姿态，却想不到那个人离自己是如此之近，戴着皮手套的手在他还未完全动作的时候就已经色情的抚上了自己的脸庞，最后停留在下巴的位置强迫他抬起了头。</p><p>他也顾不得保持身体平衡了，一条腿迅速的扫向这个人的方向，想直击对方小腹。这一招对拥有视线和力量双重优势的对方看来，简直和小孩子耍剑一般易破。男人抓住他的脚踝，向上抬便轻易的破坏了他的平衡。金钟炫的头重重的砸在铺满毛毯的地面上，幸好这让他避免了脑震荡的可能性而且有机会用另一条腿做出绞杀反击。然而对面的人似乎看透了他的想法，一脚踩在他大腿根部卸了他全部的力气，让金钟炫彻底成为了别人案板上的鱼肉。</p><p>他惊慌起来，忍不住用金氏的名号威胁对方不要轻举妄动，男人却毫无波澜的掏出另一副手铐把他双手分别拷在了沉重的茶几腿和沙发腿上，暧昧的姿势和体温的上升让他明白了为刚刚那次的搭救自己即将付出的代价是什么。</p><p>“你要做什么，我是被标记过了的！”他终于崩溃的用上了那个人的名义，“能一直监视我的人不可能不知道我是国会议员黄旼炫的omega吧！”</p><p>“啧。”男人像是嫌他太过吵闹，从沙发上随手就抓来了一个口塞堵住了金钟炫的嘴。这是预谋已久，道具充分的侵犯，这个认识让金钟炫恐惧极了。</p><p>他听见金属皮带扣被打开的一声脆响，隔着牛皮手套也能感受到体温的手在自己敏感处玩弄着，翻搅着。昨晚他刚刚和黄旼炫做过爱，后穴还是松软而敏感的，即使是素不相识的人，翻搅几下后也能迅速的流出水来。和淫荡的身体本能不同，他是使出全身的力气反抗了，但是钉死的家具使让他的动作看上去只是一只蚯蚓在翻滚。而男人完全无视了他的反抗，用干燥的唇亲吻了他的左脚腕，然后果决的系上了脚铐。</p><p>金钟炫的淫荡和敏感是黄旼炫一手开发的产品，自然体验者也只有黄旼炫自己。他以为自己是因为太爱黄旼炫所以身体才会甘于成为包容那个人过分的性欲的容器，而如今在陌生人面前，甚至不受信息素影响的情况下湿成一摊烂泥的事实让他羞愧得想自尽。而他也这么做了，猛烈的试图用头去撞地面和周边的家具。这一举动很快的被男人发现了。</p><p>“想尝试死亡吗？”变声器里的声音带着笑意，男人的手狠狠的锁死了金钟炫的脖子。突如其来的窒息让他脑中一片空白，那只手上愈加加重的力度说明这个人是不会因为自己的求死而放弃自己想要的东西的。</p><p>金氏的老师在诱导课的最后强调无数次生命才是最重要的，无论绑匪想要什么都尽量给他，这个仇家族总有一天会帮报的。</p><p>今天这是什么一回事啊，突然被合作伙伴猥亵，现在又要被威胁生命的陌生人侵犯。</p><p>身上的人见金钟炫放弃了寻死抵抗，也不急着进入了，他开始肆意的玩弄这个猎物的身体。丰满的乳肉被一把握在手里揉捏着，肿大的乳头在不停的撩动之下变得发硬。男人就像吃奶的婴孩一样一口咬住一边，用舌头玩弄吮吸着，另一边也毫不留情的被又掐又捏，在还未褪去的痕迹上又新添了几道红痕。他把身下人的两边乳房都玩到饱涨，又四处去用新的吻痕覆盖皇帝留下的印章，从颈侧一路亲吻到大腿内侧，那里斑驳的印记密集程度让金钟炫每次清洗的时候都感到害臊。</p><p>那个人似乎愤怒于永无止尽的痕迹，抓着金钟炫臀部的双手力度带上了怒气，让戴着口塞的男孩都忍不住痛呼，只能晃动臀部恳求他的仁慈。</p><p>等他糟蹋完这方土地，男孩的下身已经是和他脸上一样一片狼藉。前方秀气的阴茎已经高高抬起，黏腻的液体半干在外侧青青紫紫的痕迹上，后穴却还像泉水一股一股涌出淫液，就像狄俄倪索斯永不止尽的酒杯一样。他仿佛被这酒液迷醉，觅着芬芳舔上了这迷人的穴口。</p><p>这从未有过的刺激让男孩同时达到了前后的高潮，口塞缝隙中漏出母猫被侵犯时的尖利悲鸣。黄旼炫把他培养成了擅长口活的乖顺孩子，可是在那个人教授他的性爱中没有过接受口活的体验，更何况是舌交这种等级。</p><p>他蹬着细长的双腿，泪流满面的想阻止身上的男人，却被抓着腿打开得更大。连他自己都不敢多看的下身就这么完完全全打开在陌生人面前，阴茎明显是没有发挥过所用的粉嫩颜色，会阴也还是漂亮的颜色，而那容纳了无数次侵犯的肉穴盛开着最是淫靡的色彩。他把舌头伸进去，粗糙的舌苔刺激着软肉的剧烈蠕动，干燥的嘴唇摩擦着穴口周边的粘膜。男孩咕呜一声，肉穴深处复又涌出大量的蜜液，糊了男人大半张脸。他满意的笑了，离开时不忘亲吻了一下这个可爱的穴口，发出啵的一声羞耻的声音。</p><p>这过于剧烈而过激的举动让金钟炫脑子一片懵，男人抓住这个时机，摁着他的胯骨就把性器整个捅了进去，九浅一深的抽插着。金钟炫脑子还没反应过来，被调教了数年的身体倒是已经开始本能的迎合节奏摆着腰，把男人的阴茎拖自己的深处。穴内软肉时不时咬紧，然后谄媚的粘在做着活塞运动的阴茎上，嘴中不自主的发出软软的呜呜叫声。</p><p>黄旼炫夸过他叫床的声音好听，他也就格外认真的钻研过，哥哥爸爸老公的叫的议员先生常常雄风大起，一夜七次不在话下，就算是不自主的哼哼也堪比av里的妖娆。大概不会有哪个alpha不喜欢听被自己侵犯的雌兽呜呜咽咽的声音吧，男人的撞击也明显重了很多，撞得他大腿根隐隐发麻。他的潜意识主动回避这种过度的压榨，扭着身子用胸口发硬的乳珠去摩蹭男人胸口的布料转移注意力，肿胀的胸口竟流出了乳白色的奶汁，糊了两人胸前一片狼藉。</p><p>“真骚。”男人喘气声都变得低沉而嘶哑，像饿极了的豺狼虎豹觅着了食物后极度兴奋的状态，“今天那个男人知道你是这么个淫荡的婊子吗？什么高岭之花，笑死人了，不说那个男人，黄议员知道你在谁身下都是这个样子吗？”</p><p>男人？什么男人？金钟炫一片浆糊的脑子想到的只有那个人。看见什么？他还是什么也看不见，也不知道是不是有摄像机正录制这场荒唐的性爱。如果是在录像？给谁看？他吗？那个人看到了自己这样随便被谁摸摸就软得任人侵犯的样子，虽然是不折不扣的强奸表现得如同和奸，自己肯定又要被他抛弃了吧？</p><p>他的自卑感在这几年中从未消逝过，甚至他与黄旼炫的情事最近也多有他主动勾引的时候。尤其是而立之年的那个人是如此的成功且更具性感的魅力，他不愿借着自己alpha的名字获取捷径，因此自己一直不同意公开两人的关系，同时又矛盾的恐惧着这样的关系是不是会脆弱如纸，那个人会不会在某一天就找到了更合适的omega，就这样离开自己，再不回来。</p><p>他自诩自己是那个人一手调教出来的紫姬，或许不会那么容易被抛弃，但是如果他知道了自己被他人染指......他甚至不敢像正常的情侣一样斩钉截铁说他们之间的爱无坚不摧。即使两人分开后，他依然会是首尔社交圈的皇帝，三宫六院任君采撷，自己只是一个不起眼的世家子弟。</p><p>自己为了保命选择妥协，却忘了离开那个人，自己会生不如死。</p><p>想到这里，他如坠冰窟。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>